


A Right Proper Story

by asroarke



Series: I'm Gonna Leave You Anyway [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, POV Clarke, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asroarke/pseuds/asroarke
Summary: To Clarke, it really didn’t seem like a big deal that Bellamy couldn’t come to this appointment. Obviously, they had scheduled around his schedule, but things went to hell at the office and he couldn’t get away. Clarke reassured him that there would be no gender reveal, no pivotal moment missed, and so she kept the appointment and dragged Wells along.It should not have been a big deal that Bellamy couldn’t come to this one relatively unimportant appointment. It only became a big deal when Clarke recognized two figures on the ultrasound instead of one.A follow up to I'm Gonna Leave You Anyway where Bellamy was already getting carried away with baby stuff when he thought they were just having the one baby.





	A Right Proper Story

**Author's Note:**

> It's a short but sweet one. I just felt like some fluff, so here you go. I hope you guys like it!

To Clarke, it really didn’t seem like a big deal that Bellamy couldn’t come to this appointment. Obviously, they had scheduled around his schedule, but things went to hell at the office and he couldn’t get away. Clarke reassured him that there would be no gender reveal, no pivotal moment missed, and so she kept the appointment and dragged Wells along.

It should not have been a big deal that Bellamy couldn’t come to this one relatively unimportant appointment. It only became a big deal when Clarke recognized two figures on the ultrasound instead of one.

She played off the appointment as inconsequential when Bellamy called right after, figuring she had to tell him this one in person. Though, when their conversation went back to the merger at work, Clarke checked out completely. She was too busy thinking through how their expenses were all going to double, how she was going to tell Bellamy when she got home, if she could keep Wells from telling everyone the news before she told Bellamy…

Then, there was the more terrifying fear. Clarke was already a nervous wreck about becoming a parent to _one_ kid. But two?

Logically, she knew that she and Bellamy would be good parents. They were doing all the things good parents were supposed to do. They were reading the books, taking the classes, making all the responsible choices. They were following the good parents hand book to the letter.

But Clarke also knew that she and Bellamy spent the better part of six months being idiots when they danced around their relationship. It seemed wild enough that the universe was giving those same idiots a baby, let alone _two_.

She muddled through the rest of her work day as best she could, but she was silently rehearsing what she should tell Bellamy the entire time, while simultaneously sending Wells threatening texts to keep his mouth shut.

When she got home, Bellamy was already there. He usually got home an hour or two before Clarke did. “Bell?” she called out when walked in, smiling when she heard Cleo’s excited paws as she barreled down the stairs.

“Up here!” he shouted, and then Clarke heard a hammer. She let out a groan when she realized he was assembling the crib when she specifically told him to wait.

“You were supposed to be watching him,” Clarke whispered to Cleo as she leaned down to scratch behind her ear. “You literally only have one job.”

She set her stuff down, took a deep breath, and ascended the stairs. She found Bellamy in the soon-to-be nursery, the room in complete disarray. “Before you say anything…” he started. She could see a pile of parts that were clearly from the box the crib came in, but that wasn’t what Bellamy was working on.

“What is this?” she asked, gesturing to the stack of white planks against the wall by Bellamy.

“They will be bookshelves,” he clarified. Clarke closed her eyes as she leaned into the doorframe. “Okay, I started on the crib first.”

“Yeah, it looks really good,” she muttered. Maybe she should get Octavia to babysit Bellamy when he was home alone so Clarke wouldn’t come home to any more of these projects. He had so much energy these days because he was so excited about becoming a dad, and it was so sweet. But Clarke was pretty sure he’d babyproof the entire house long before she had to wear maternity clothes at this point.

“The instructions made no sense,” he explained, but that didn’t explain why he didn’t put it back in the box. “Anyway, I already had the tools out, so I figured I could start on the bookshelves.”

“What bookshelves?” Clarke laughed. This was the first she heard of any bookshelves going in the baby’s room.

“We needed bookshelves in here,” he said, combing his fingers through his hair. “Okay, you know how on our honeymoon, I bought some books at that bookstore that I thought we’d want to read to our kids?” She nodded, narrowing her eyes at him. “Those aren’t the only books I’ve gotten for the baby.”

She blinked a few times, focusing on the nervous expression on his face. He wasn’t talking about a handful of books. No, he just bought floor-to-ceiling bookshelves. He was hiding a _lot_ of books somewhere… Clarke slipped out the doorway, marching toward the hallway closet where a lot of Bellamy’s things were stored. “Don’t go in there,” Bellamy called out, and she heard him shuffling after her, but she already had her hand on the doorknob. “Clarke.”

Her jaw went slack when she saw the old moving box stuffed with books. She crouched down to comb through, finding a mix of books. There were some baby books, picture books, a few chapter books. The entire Harry Potter series was in there. She pulled out one of The Boxcar Children books, the ones she told Bellamy were her favorite in school. And for the hundredth time today, Clarke started crying. “Bellamy,” she whispered, dropping the book back into the box so she didn’t get her tears all over it.

She felt Bellamy’s hand on her back, and she leaned into him. Then, she spotted a second box of books behind it, and a chuckle escaped her lips. “I think I have a problem,” he whispered into her shoulder.

“You think?” she giggled.

“I know, I know,” he groaned. “But I kept finding books and thinking, ‘oh, I want to read this one to the baby’ and didn’t want to forget, so I just got them all.” She finally leaned back to look at him, her cheeks now wet with tears. He brushed a tear away with his thumb, and she leaned forward to press a kiss to his lips. She could just see him reading books to the babies as they drifted to sleep, getting more animated as they got older, teaching them to read on their own…

The two of them were now seated on the floor of the hallway, and Cleo was stepping all over Bellamy’s legs to try to figure out what all the fuss is about. “Are you really going to read Ovid to a baby?” Clarke had to ask, and a snort escaped Bellamy.

“Nah, I’ll wait until kindergarten for that one,” he replied, and she scrunched her nose up at him. “Look, I’ll finish the bookshelves tonight, and I’ll put the crib pieces back in the box. I promise.” She nodded as she settled against his chest, humming happily as his arms wrapped around her stomach. “Also, I know we picked a good crib, but I hate it. The instructions make no sense,” he groaned.

“Well, you’re gonna have to figure it out,” she replied. “In fact,” she said carefully. She didn’t want to scare him, but she wasn’t sure she knew a better way to drop the news onto him. “You have to put together two of them.”

“Oh, God. Which of our friends is pregnant now?” he groaned immediately, completely missing the tone in her voice.

“It’s just me,” she huffed into his shirt. When she sat up, he was looking at her with furrowed eyebrows, cocking his head to the side. Cleo seemed just as confused as she plopped her head into Clarke’s lap. “Bellamy, we’re going to need two cribs,” she said, looking right at him so there was no confusion.  But his brain wasn’t working quickly enough for Clarke’s nerves, so she just blurted out, “Twins. We are having twins.”

Bellamy’s jaw went slack as she saw him work through it, the gears in his head turning quickly. “Twins,” he repeated back to her, his brows still furrowed. “Twins as in two. Two.. two whole babies,” he mumbled, blinking rapidly. “Two cribs, two car seats, two sets of Harry Potter…”

“Are you really thinking about the books right now?” she chuckled.

“Once one of them gets into them, the other is going to want in. Do you really think they’ll be able to share those books?” he stuttered out, his brain still processing the news. “Oh God, two college funds,” he realized, his eyes finally snapping up to meet Clarke’s. “Two, Clarke.” He sucked in a shaky breath, and she reached up to cup his cheeks.

“Two babies,” she whispered. “Two names to argue over. Two more stockings at Christmas.” Slowly, the panicked expression on his face softened. “Double the chance that you get a kid that’s as much of a nerd as you.” Finally, a smile fell on his lips. “There’s my Bellamy,” she teased, and he let out a breath.

“We’re having twins,” he whispered, leaning forward to rest his forehead against hers.

“We’re having twins,” she repeated back. She tilted her head, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. “You okay with that?”

“Yeah,” he sighed. “Just shocked, but I’m more than okay.”

“Yeah?” she whispered, and he nodded. “Good. I don’t know how long Wells is gonna last before he tells everyone, though.” Bellamy started cackling so loud that Cleo’s head jerked up.

“I should call Octavia first,” he laughed. After their wedding, they were more than prepared for this. Clarke pulled away so he could get up, but he just pulled her back in. “In a minute,” he whispered into her hair. “Just want a minute with my family first.” A smile tugged at her lips as she settled back against him, the man she loves, and Cleo started licking Clarke’s hand. They’d figure it all out. The two of them always do.

**Author's Note:**

> If you need me, I'll spend the next few months over analyzing not one but TWO baby names for these punks with no one to blame but myself (y'all know I struggle with the baby names). Anyway, comments and kudos are always appreciated! Love y'all! I'm on twitter and tumblr as @asroarke.


End file.
